paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimention Rescue Start
Horray! Episode 11! Yay! Woohoo! Story by Pluem-is-on-the-job Note: I got a permission from Chase787 to use Rex Weathers Character Pluem Pluem(child dimention 89) Rex weathers Chase Skye Rubble Rocky Zuma Everest Marshall Ryder Summer cat Story (Pluem was in his basement Planning on a new Rescue Team) Pluem: That.... That and That...... Perfect! New Team called Dimention Rescue Team! Member..... uhhhh.... i think im only one right now huh? Never mind in the future it will be a hundred! First..... Lets Explore some New Dimention..... (He press the button on the Dimention wrapper V.1) (And he have been wrap to other dimention) Pluem: Hmm now where am i? Chase: umm hello? who are you? Pluem: oh uhh hi im Pluem from another Dimention Chase: uhh are you crazy? There is no another Dimention. (So Pluem expland every thing) Chase: oh....so you start a new team called Dimention Rescue Team? Pluem: Yes! Chase: Great because we have a little Problem... Pluem: What is it? Chase: Our Dimention is very very busy there is no time to take care of another Pluem(Child) Pluem: Wait.... Another me? Pluem(Child): Who call me? Chase: Oh Pluem(Child) 2 Min go back to your cell. Pluem(Child)(Sad voice): Ok....... (Go back inside The lookout) Pluem: Wait wait wait....... Cell? Chase: Oh forgot to tell That Pluem(Child) Is a crime in this dimension Pluem: Soooo i will take Pluem(Child) To my Dimension Tomorrow. Chase: Why Tomorrow? Pluem: My Dimension wrapper must recharge for 12 hours Chase: Oh you can Stay here Pluem: Thanks.... and why you are command here? it must be Ryder isn't? Chase: Well.... Ryder is go for an holyday. Pluem: oh... So Thanks and i will leave Tomorrow i will give Pluem(Child) back in next 2 years. Chase: Ok night Pluem: Night (They all go to sleep) (12 Hours later) Pluem: Ok it time to go Comeon Pluem(Child) Pluem(Child): (Glup) Chase: Come on Don't Scare. Pluem(child): ok...... (Walk to Pluem) Pluem: (Press a remode and The dimension Portal start to appear) Lets go (They go into the portal and the Dimension Portal disappear) Pluem(child): whoa.... that was cool! Pluem: uhh ok you will be living in my pup house basement. Pluem(child): cool! Rocky: Hey! Pluem Who is he? (Then all pups come to Pluem) (So Pluem expand to all pups) Rocky: Oh cool! Skye: awwww he look so cute! Pluem: (shy a bit) Thanks Skye: is he like you when you was young? Pluem: 100% look like the same. Zuma: Yeah! Pluem: wait i forgot to ask... where is summer? Chase: looking for him? Pluem: Yeah!..... wait did you? Chase: No! Pluem: oh uhh ok..... (Summer appear beside Pluem) Summer cat: Why you need to see me? Chase: Summer! Ralf Net! (Net come out) Sur.... Pluem: No Chase. Chase: Fine Pluem: Summer where have you been? Summer cat: Why i have to tell? Pluem: Come on! Tell me! Summer cat: No! (shoot laser At Pluem) Pluem: (lay in pain) (get up) Summer? Summer cat: What! Pluem: we cool already! Summer cat: You think i will cool with you huh!? Pluem:(Gaps) You! Pluem(Child): Stay away from him! Summer cat: Huh! you just a little.... (Then Pluem(child) Attack Summer Fast as an Arrow) Pluem: What!? how did you? Summer cat: Huh... wow you good. Pluem(child): huh? Summer cat: (laugh) Pluem: What! Summer cat: You think i will trick anyone hahaha! Pluem: Wait..... i that mean Summer cat: i Trick you! sorry if that was Hurt. Pluem: (Facepalms) i Almost have a heart attack. Summer cat: sorry. anyways got to go i live in jake mountain in a cave i will make a flag so you can find me easy Pluem: Well ok bye and good night (The pups go and sleep exept for Pluem and Pluem(child) They were at a basement) Pluem: 60 Times 8? Pluem(child): uhhh.... 480? Pluem: Correct Pluem(child): Yes! Pluem: Smallest planet? Pluem(Child): Mecury Before 2009 is Pluto..... Pluem: Yes! Now..... What is Code 3? Police Code..... Pluem(Child): Emergency! Come quick! Pluem: Yep! Hey you clever! Pluem(Child): Thanks! (3 Months Later) Pluem: This is Police Training! You must Race with other Pups Who Did The Highest Score Will be pick to be a 1st Rank Policepup First You! (10 Min Later) Pluem: Ok so.... The Pups That make a good Time is..... Pluem(Child) Pluem(Child): Wha..... me? I Made It!!!! Pluem: Congrats Here is Your Medal....(Place it on Pluem(Child) Police Training Shirt) Pluem(Child): Yay! Pluem(Smile and though): He just a pup.... Can't be Criminals (And then look at Pluem(Child) who was Very Happy Jumping Around)(Giggle) (2 months Later) Rex: Time For Aiming Class! Grap a pistol and Take position.... Wait for my signal and fire at target! (All 1st Rank PoliceOffcerpup Do What Rex Said) Rex: Ready! Aim! And..... Fire! (All Pups Fire Their Gun) Rex: Good Job All! Pluem:(Looking from Far distance) Thanks Rex...... (Run Away And Go On Duty) (Later That Night) Pluem(Child)(Thought): (Sigh) Feel So bad it Almost 1 year if it 1 year gonna Goodbye From Pluem? (sigh)I want To Call him Dad but i don't brave enough. (Pluem in Other Room in Puphouse Basement) Pluem(Thought): (Sigh) he is no Criminals he just a pup.... he is like my son now..... we live together if time come? (sigh) Don... Don't Think About it Don't (Tears fall form his eye) Im now no happy..... Pluem(Child Thought): (Tears fall down from eyes) I Want to go back When we have fun together With Pluem..... W.I.P Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job story Category:Sad Category:Crying Category:Drama